


熔炉

by C2H6



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C2H6/pseuds/C2H6
Summary: 梗概：时间轴在《美国队长3》之后，冬兵休眠之前发生的一件小事。Warning：本文CP只有冬叉，没有其他任何CP倾向。史蒂夫 & 巴基友情向，有一些关于史蒂夫对于内战想法的讨论。一个很奇怪的短篇，叉骨的出场戏份非常少，人名地名身世全是我编的，十分抱歉。





	熔炉

那天下午，巴基找到史蒂夫，说有些事要和他谈谈。史蒂夫对此感到不安又欣喜：自打他们重逢以来几乎没有进行过什么像样的谈话，鉴于他们曾是那样无话不谈的挚友，这很令人沮丧。艰难的破冰几乎是大部分久别重逢都会遭遇的诅咒：七十年这样漫长的时间所筑起的壁垒相当可观，史蒂夫觉得或许需要再等等，或许需要一个更合适的时机，毕竟他自己也刚刚遭遇一场令人痛心的决裂。

现在，这个时机一下子被巴基主动拎到了史蒂夫面前。前冬日战士的语气很不寻常，不是“我们可以谈谈吗”，而是“我们得谈谈”的那种语气，这让史蒂夫隐隐产生一种沉重的直觉。（正如过去被反复证明的那样，他的直觉总是准得令人难过。）后来史蒂夫回想起这一时刻，也曾忍不住思索：为什么巴基会挑在这一天？为什么在经历了重逢、内战和逃亡之后的这样一个平常的日子里，他的挚友突然决定要谈论这件事？在此之前，史蒂夫的脑中一直盘旋着一种错觉，仿佛他的老朋友并没有真正地回来；每次史蒂夫望向对方的眼睛时，都会在那里看到一个隐形的、巨大的空洞。可那天不同。当史蒂夫坐在餐桌旁一边搅着手里的咖啡一边等待巴基开口时，他是可以确切地从那空洞里看到一点儿光亮的。

“我想去找一个人。”巴基开门见山，“是我在九头蛇认识的人。他对我很重要。”

史蒂夫尽量不让自己的眉头皱得那么明显。他知道巴基不是那种会心血来潮提出无理要求的人，但他必须坦白这件事眼下对他们两个头号通缉犯来说并不容易：没有神盾局，没有复仇者联盟，更不可能把特查拉牵扯进来。另一方面他有些想不通：他以为在经历了那么多之后，巴基该对九头蛇深恶痛绝，那里有什么人会对他重要？

然而巴基接着说：“我必须找到他。因为我不认识他。”

“什么？”这次史蒂夫没有掩饰他的疑惑，“你把我弄糊涂了，巴克。”

巴基抬起头诚恳地看向史蒂夫。“你有过这样的体验吗？你丢失了一个对你很重要的东西，你想把它找回来，因为你不明白它为何会对你如此重要，不明白这失去究竟意味着什么，所以你必须得亲自去弄明白失去它之后这种巨大的空虚究竟是怎么一回事儿——你能明白这种感觉吗，史蒂夫？”

美国队长紧抿的嘴唇显示出他在思考。良久，他缓慢而谨慎地回答：“你想怎么做？”

“谢谢你，史蒂夫。”巴基的眼睛里充满了柔和的感激之情。他说他有一些头绪，想去找找看。原本他计划着独自前往，可他实在无法忽视脑袋里那颗“定时炸弹”——他不能担着这样的风险。“我不信任我的脑子，”他苦笑着对史蒂夫说，“我需要有人看着我。如果不是因为这个，我实在不愿把你拖下水……我本没有资格再向你请求这些，史蒂夫，但你是我唯一可以信赖的人。”似乎是为了缓解气氛，他耸耸肩又加了一句：“何况我现在还算个残疾人。”

“别这么说。……我欠你的远不止这些。”史蒂夫越过餐桌轻轻搭上好友的肩膀，尽管他的脑中有一个理性的声音告诉他应该果断拒绝这请求并打消巴基的念头，以防止更坏的事情发生。然而巴基的眼神里有一种危险的决绝，这种决绝令那些顾虑堵在了史蒂夫的嗓子里没能组织成句。于是最终史蒂夫什么也没有说——在看见那样巨大的空洞之后，他怎能拒绝巴基？

* * *

和特查拉的沟通花了些功夫，最终国王还是给予了他们足够的通融，让他们得以低调地踏上旅途，并顺利渡过地中海进入半岛，为了避免追踪而不断地换乘火车。在火车上，旅途的 时间变得模糊而漫长，他们第一次详细地谈起冬兵。

巴基提到冬兵的语气仿佛是在谈论其他人，一个与他、与他们俩都不相干的存在，哪怕每一个细节都是他切身经历过的，从他嘴里说出来时还血淋淋地鲜活。他的平静并不能史蒂夫感觉安心些，因为在那躯壳深处，在那种虚饰的无动于衷之下，一个破碎不堪灵魂正蜷缩其中，只能从说话时低垂的眼眸和手指细微的颤动中觉察到它的存在。史蒂夫太了解愧疚感了，那足够摧毁一个人，并且是自内而外的、用任何慰藉和自我暗示都难以抵御的摧毁。此时此刻，他的朋友无疑正在经历这种摧毁，而史蒂夫对此无能为力。

他们无可避免地谈到九头蛇的洗脑。事实上，洗脑的过程并不是真正的问题所在——当然那极其痛苦，却不是最痛苦的，因为除此之外有一种更令人难以忍受的东西：空白。即洗脑后所有的记忆和感情都被清除得一点儿不剩的状态，那足以令任何人发疯。曾经有种说法是，人并不单单是由一系列生理活动支撑起来的；一个活着的人，除了基本的生理机能之外，得靠情感和记忆才能构成一个独特而丰富的个体。按照这种说法，那些失去意识的人——例如植物人——甚至不能算活着的人；尽管从医学上来讲他们还活着，可实际上他们已经在经历某种程度上的死亡了。“这就是我。”巴基说。这就是“冬日战士”所感受到的：那就是没有任何感受。什么都没有，一切都是空白，他甚至不知道自己是什么，不能分辨他是否能算是一个活着的人，因为对过去人生的追溯丝毫无迹可寻。除了作为武器，除了那些战斗技能和被强制烙印在脑子里的忠诚，他没有任何意义。

巴基的眼神慢慢地落回到史蒂夫身上。你能想象这有多可怕吗？他说。

“上帝啊，巴基。”史蒂夫喃喃道。

“是啊，‘上帝啊’，”巴基挤出一个苦涩的笑容，“可惜那个时候他老人家并没出现。”

空白的大脑常常会使冬兵失控，这就是为什么武器需要一个管理员。巴基要找的那个人并不是第一任管理员；在那之前，冬兵的管理员陆陆续续换过好几波，每一个都以死亡作为“退休”：少数死于战斗，更多的死于发狂的冬兵手下。巴基记得那些人垂死时共同的模样：“怪物！”他们用眼神无声地发出咒骂，“我怎么会碰上你这样一个怪物？我为什么这么倒霉？”——他们的脖子被拧断得太快，或者血流得太迅速，或者脑子被砸得太不完整，因此没有时间对这个问题得出答案。九头蛇对这样的消耗倒不在意：只要武器能够正常运作，管理员要多少有多少，那些人换了一次又一次，冬兵甚至记不太清他们的名字和面孔，他们在他的脑海里也逐渐模糊成一个无关紧要的象征，正如九头蛇所希冀的那样：武器不需要在乎任何东西。

“然后他来了。”巴基说到这里便停了下来，目光飘向窗外；列车正穿过一座不长的桥，泛着波光的河面像一条银灰色的带子从他们脚下流淌而过。一个孩子在叫喊：“瞧，妈妈，瞧这河流！妈妈，是河呀！”车厢里很空，稚嫩的童声传遍了整个空间，几乎每一个乘客都能听到他反复重复着这几个词，就好像要跟它们较上劲儿似的。但没有人制止他，没有这个必要，一个孩子好奇的叫喊是不会造成什么危害的；在这节空旷而略显陈旧的车厢里，人们更愿意陷入自己的冥想之中，长途旅行特有的那种单调和乏味给他们各自织了一个茧，好让他们安逸地把自己包裹在私人世界中而无暇顾及他人。史蒂夫和巴基也是如此，他们陷在共同的伤感中，沉默地看那条河：它们并不知道它的名字，不知道他的源头和终点，不知道它为什么存在；但河流根本不在乎他们俩的想法，依旧自顾自地流淌着，奇妙地成为时间在现实中投射出的一种隐喻。很快，河流消失了，被森林和绿地覆盖的陆地取而代之，当然还有星罗棋布的低矮楼房掩映其中，有着红色的屋顶和暖黄色的墙壁，是弗留利地区（*位于意大利东部，与斯洛文尼亚接壤）特有的那种乡镇民居，离得近的还能隐约瞧见斑驳褪色的马赛克拼贴，像是旅游宣传册里常常描述的那样。

很难以想象，不是吗？巴基转过头来露出淡淡的微笑。一个九头蛇的成员竟然是在这样的地方出生的。

史蒂夫没有直接回答。“快到站了。”他站起身，开始把背包从行李架上取下来。

他们到达的地方是个极小、极简陋的车站，充其量只能算是个“停靠点”，下车的也只有他们两个人。小镇用一场暴雨作为迎接他们的见面礼，于是两个打扮得灰头土脸（鉴于他们通缉犯的身份，低调是必要的）的超级士兵只好在勉强能够遮雨的顶棚下面面相觑。

“啊哈，真不走运。”

“是啊，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“你确定他会在这里？”

“他会的。他曾经说过，如果那天九头蛇完蛋了，他就躲回老家去，那是个谁也找不到、想不到的小镇，作为避难所再好不过。”巴基回答。

“的确是谁也想不到，”史蒂夫哑然失笑，“我们在地图上找了三遍才找到这个地方，差点儿就要去动用特查拉的私人卫星了。”

“很高兴我们没用上。”

他们闲聊了没多久雨就停了：这小镇的天气像它的地理位置一样莫测。根据时间表，巴士一个小时才一班，他们放弃了坐车而选择徒步。镇上人并不多，一路上偶尔有人停下跟这两个略显扎眼的外地人打招呼，询问他们此行何意。史蒂夫犹豫了一下，认为适度坦诚往往比撒谎来得有效，便表示他们在找一个比他们先到的朋友，却并不知道他具体住哪儿，只好一间一间旅馆地找过去。换作别的情况下，这说辞怎么听都十分可疑，但这些淳朴的小镇居民竟丝毫不质疑他们的话，还纷纷给予了热情的指点，并表示反正这儿没有多少旅馆，相信他们很快就能找到。

这些居民所言不虚。他们在第五家旅馆的前台花了些功夫——政府特工之类的唬人说辞加上几十欧元（后者起主要作用）总算让那个看上去吊儿郎当的接待员松了口。“没错，确实有个跟你形容得差不多的家伙在这儿租了间房，就在……差不多半年前，用的是宾格·巴恩斯这个名字，”小伙子翻着登记簿说，“他直接预付了八个月的房费，但之后几乎没怎么在这里住过，还说如果到期时他没回来的话就把他的东西全烧了，为此他甚至加付了一笔处理费。说真的，他绝对不是普通房客，我敢打赌他——”

巴基用另一张钞票堵住了年轻人接下去的长篇大论，并换来了房间钥匙。

踏进那间房的时候两个人都感到了惊讶。这种惊讶并非是由于什么特别的布置；恰恰相反，他们惊讶于这房间竟如此普通，几乎没有痕迹能够代表曾居住在这里的房客。通常来说，你走入一个陌生的私人领域时，总是或多或少地期待能找到一些特别的生活痕迹，以此来窥见所有者的某种特征：比如浴室里的剃须刀、床下的饼干屑、水槽的油渍……酒鬼的床头柜总会有一堆空瓶，而冰箱里的食物能告诉你住客喜欢微波食品还是更倾向于自己下厨。而这里什么都没有。他们不禁怀疑，如果他们走进这条走廊上其他任何房间也会看到一模一样的景象，连墙角长霉菌的位置都不会有所变动。

“他不在这里。”巴基低声呢喃了一句，像是早就料到了这一点。

他们在房间里四下转悠了一会儿，直到巴基在冰箱前如有所思地驻足。史蒂夫还没有来得及出声询问，巴基就朝他抬下巴示意：“搭把手，史蒂夫。”他用一只手推了推冰箱，史蒂夫赶忙上前帮了一把，轻手轻脚地把那个笨重的机器挪到一边。巴基用鞋跟扣了扣露出来的那块地板，其中一片木头发出不同寻常的空洞回响。史蒂夫露出了然的神情，正打算挪木板，却被巴基猛地拉住。

“不是那里。”他摇了摇头，在史蒂夫疑惑的目光中蹲下身来，在旁边原本被冰箱挡住的墙面上摸索了一阵，接着抓住冰箱的插头用力一掰，将整个插座连同一小块墙面掰了下来，露出一个明显是人为掏空的形状整齐的洞。他把手伸进洞里，掏出一个陈旧的、略微有些变形的铁盒。

“他还是老样子。”巴基一边冲史蒂夫扬了扬手里的铁盒，一边绕开刚才那块地板。“他总说傻子才会习惯性地觉得别人都把秘密藏在地板下面……呃，抱歉史蒂夫，我不是那个意思。”

史蒂夫不在意地摆摆手，指着地板问道：“所以那下面是什么？”

“炸弹，我猜。”

史蒂夫失语了三秒才微笑着回答：“……你算是救了我俩一命。”

巴基咧嘴一笑，感激于史蒂夫的体贴，但那笑容很轻，在他抱着铁盒坐在布满灰尘的地板上时就消失了。谢天谢地，铁盒上没有再设置什么致命飞针之类的东西，那就是一个普通的饼干盒，里面有几本假护照，一个点45手枪的弹夹（装满子弹），一个锡制烟盒，一枚九头蛇标志的徽章（史蒂夫惊讶于他们竟然真的会制作这样的玩意儿），还有一把来自不同国家的货币：欧元，卢布，法郎，克朗，各种各样。除此之外，巴基翻找了一下，从花花公子切页和苦艾酒广告单的夹缝间抽出一张旧照片，上面有大约十到十五个雇佣兵模样的年轻人，因为画面过于磨损而看不太清长相。尽管如此，巴基还是能隐约辨认出他要找的人，还有另外几个熟面孔，是那些曾经和他一起作战——包括后来同他对战——的成员中的一部分。巴基甚至记得其中一两个人的名字，然而当这些人站在这张照片里的时候，巴基感觉并不认识他们。不是因为他们穿着没见过的服装，也不是因为他们都过于年轻、那些面孔在这张陈旧的照片里显得过于新鲜，而是因为他们都不在了。他们做的那些事，坏的或者更坏的，也都还未发生在这张陌生的照片上，照片上的人也不认识巴基；那个人也一样，带着模糊的表情看向巴基，冷漠而疏远。他们像两个陌生人一样隔着久远的时间沉默地对望，直到史蒂夫柔声打断了他的发愣。

“你还好吗？”他按了按巴基的肩膀，问道。

巴基正要回答，忽然金属掉落在地的清脆声响打断了他，使得他们俩同时往地板上看去：一枚小小的、变形的弹头正躺在巴基脚边。史蒂夫困惑地咕哝了一声。巴基张了张嘴，看上去试图对此做出什么解释，但那些话语还没溜到他喉咙就消失了。他把弹头拾起来扔回铁盒，平淡地表示他对这些私人收藏并无头绪。

他当然撒谎了。几乎是目光触及的一瞬间，这枚弹头就把他的脑子扯回了一九六零年的柏林。九头蛇让他的队伍——准确来说，是布洛克·朗姆洛的队伍——在明面上受东德雇佣，潜入西柏林的一个秘密据点搞些东西；如果顺利，苏联人会给他们有限的庇护，倘若他们不慎暴露、或者出了其他什么岔子，将同时面临两股势力的围剿。墨菲定律在这时发挥作用：他们原本一路畅通，却在哈弗尔河遭到伏击，深夜中甚至看不清究竟是谁包围了他们，从火力的猛烈程度听起来仿佛有一个武装连，而他们见鬼地只有十五个人，哪怕其中一个是超级士兵也做不到全身而退。很快他们就在森林里分散，等到朗姆洛借着手榴弹的掩护把冬兵拽进一处地下掩体时，通讯器里已经没有其他声响了。又过了一会儿，枪声逐渐远去，冬兵回过头来，看见朗姆洛苍白着脸靠在洞穴的墙壁上，用颤抖的手试图撕开腹部的衣服，不断涌出鲜血在他的腿边聚成小小一洼。冬兵弓着背挪过去，猛地一抬手撕下了布料，疼得对方从嗓子眼儿里呛出一声咒骂。冬兵因此而皱起了眉：“你很疼。”

“操你的，老子又不是超级士兵，挨了一枪当然疼！”朗姆洛白了他一眼，失血带来的脱力使他脸上的愤然减弱了一些。他勉强侧过身去，用没有按着伤口的那只手在随身背包里翻找着什么，冬兵则继续用平直冷漠的语气说道：“你弱，不应该掩护我，你判断错误，所以中枪。”

“行，行，下次你用嘴挡子弹，省得我他妈帮你忙还要被你嘲笑，忘恩负义的小——操！”朗姆洛的后半句因为牵动伤口而变成一声龇牙咧嘴的吸气。他在背包里摸索出了小刀和火柴，冲着依旧一脸严肃的冬兵抬了抬下巴：

“帮个忙，士兵，我现在有点儿眼花，你得在不弄死我的前提下把子弹取出来——你能做到吗？”

冬兵沉默却并无迟疑地接过了火柴和小刀。朗姆洛闭上眼，看起来像是努力让自己的思绪游离出去，以起到一些微弱的分神作用；而当刀刃切进伤口时他还是因为剧痛发出一声不雅的尖叫，随即爆发出一连串更不雅的、英语和意大利语夹杂的脏话。冬兵用金属做的那只手臂阻止了朗姆洛下意识的挣扎，另一只手毫不留情地继续朝伤口深挖；有那么十几秒钟，朗姆洛像是失去了意识，浑身痉挛着却没有发出任何声音，直到冬兵突然放松了对他的钳制他才睁开眼睛，目光有些涣散地下移，缓慢地落在冬兵手里那颗带血的弹头上。

“干得好，士兵，作为第一次给来说你的技术还没那么差，托你的福我还没疼死。——哎哟，别误会。”

冬兵皱着眉捏住那颗变形的弹头，又重复了一遍：“你不应该掩护我。”

朗姆洛翻了个有气无力的白眼：“你可贵重了，知道吗？武器出了什么差错组织可就头疼了。而我是你的管理员，我吃枪子比你吃枪子划算……这是一种权衡。职业素养，懂吗？”

冬兵面无表情地看向他：“你中枪会死，不划算。”

朗姆洛被噎了一下，瞪大了眼睛：“你他妈这不是废话吗，我当然会死！你到底懂不懂我在说——“

“我知道。”冬兵平静地打断，目光直直地望进朗姆洛眼里，“这让你疼。我不喜欢这个。”他把弹壳举到朗姆洛面前，灰蓝色的眼睛里有种不属于冬日战士的沉郁。

“我不喜欢你死。”

朗姆洛的脸上因为这句话而浮现出一种古怪的神情，当时的冬兵没有看懂。而如今，巴基回忆起那个场景，忽然能够明白那种复杂的痛苦，就像是有人对着他的脑袋开了一枪似的。

 

* * *

 

房间里没有什么别的发现，两个人决定去镇上看看。此时已经接近晚餐时刻，尽管天光尚明亮，许多餐馆和酒吧前已经亮起了暖橘色的灯光，老人和年轻人闲散地坐在灯下交谈，在史蒂夫和巴基经过时好奇地张望，用当地语言毫不遮掩地大声谈论着外来者。尽管不抱希望，巴基还是给他们其中的一些人展示了那张从饼干盒里找到的老照片，然而即便是最年迈的那些也对巴基指出来的那张年轻面孔毫无印象。年轻人们则声称的确见过面容相似的人，但他们的话模棱两可，并不能信。

“或许他根本不是这儿出生的——你想这么说，对吧？”史蒂夫正欲开口，而巴基自顾自地说了下去：“我知道他没有。”

“他骗了我很多事，但不是这件。”

有些东西从巴基的话语间划过，但史蒂夫没能抓住；“欺骗”这个词令他感到不同意味的刺痛。他顿了一下，指了指前方不远处悬挂的一个酒吧招牌：“我想我们需要点儿让能脑子清醒的东西。”

巴基露出一个惊讶的微笑。“我以为酒精会排在你的醒脑列表最后一项。”

“我现在学着当个现代人啦。”

在意大利，即便是最偏远的小镇也会有最好的酒吧老板，瞅一眼巴基和史蒂夫的脸色就能呈上最适合他们当下情绪的烈酒。如果不是两位超级士兵都有着过强的代谢能力，他俩理应在这狭窄的吧台一角痛痛快快地醉一回。

“我很久没碰这个了。”巴基眯眼盯着手里的杯子，“即便是苏联人也不会有病到给武器配备伏特加。”

史蒂夫轻笑道：“给美国队长的补给里也不会有酒精饮料。不过我在这个时代尝过索尔从阿斯加德带来的秘酿，以及史塔克一些贵得吓人的收藏……”

“看来复仇者们挺热爱团队聚会哈。”

“这得怪史塔克，他经常举办派对，那时候他——”史蒂夫的声音低了下去，“……他似乎挺喜欢复仇者们待在一块儿。”

巴基默默地和史蒂夫碰了一下杯，把酒液一饮而尽。“你也挺喜欢，不是吗？”

史蒂夫没有回答。他的视线游动到另一边，最终落在了吧台后方潦草粉刷的墙壁上：一些剪报被端端正正地装裱在相框里，大约是老板把自己的个人爱好顺手拿来当做酒吧装饰。报纸的内容多是和酒吧有关的当地趣闻，有几张剪报里还能看到老板在头版摆出那种商业照片常有的抱臂姿势，下面用意大利文注明了酒吧地址和电话号码。史蒂夫的目光在那些相框间逡巡了一会儿，忽然停住了。

“劳驾，”他朝老板招呼了一声，越过吧台走近那副相框，并没有理会中间头版刊登的新闻，而是指向了角落里刊登的一则寻人启事：“或许我问得有些唐突了，但您对这个有印象吗？”

巴基和老板同时看向那则寻人启事。那上面简洁得只用两句话阐述了一名叫达利欧·乔达诺的男子寻找他那位带独生子离家出走的妻子，并附上了一张勉强能分辨的照片。尽管年代久远，报纸已经泛黄褪色得差不多了，但那名女子的双眼透过模糊的画面呈现出一种警惕、忧郁和机敏，正是这双眼睛用一种难以名状的熟悉感击中了史蒂夫——当然也击中了巴基。

“这个嘛，”老板慢吞吞地回答，“三十多年前的事儿了，这很难说——”

史蒂夫叹了口气，掏出一张钞票压在空酒杯下。

“好吧，我对乔达诺家有点印象，他家婆娘逃跑的事儿闹得很大，那时候没有女人敢这样反抗丈夫，何况她还带走了唯一的儿子——那小子那时才三四岁——这事儿让达利欧可有一阵子抬不起头来。”

“他们后来找到那位女士了吗？”

“怎么可能，”老板摆摆手，“大家都知道达利欧是个酒鬼中的酒鬼，打他家婆娘打得狠极了，几乎每晚都能听到皮娜又哭又叫，所以皮娜跑了之后没人愿意帮他去山里找，他自己去了几回，连根头发都没找着。”

“再没有她的消息吗？”

“有人说皮娜买通了来运货的商人，藏在马车里离开了意大利。在那个年代，这样的人就跟盐巴倒进海里一样，谁还找得着哇。”

史蒂夫用征询的目光看向巴基，后者摇了摇头：这些姓名他从未听闻，也无法单从这张简单的寻人启事就能判断她——如此巧合地——与巴基要找的对象有什么血缘上的关键。朗姆洛从不提他的过去：他的出身，他加入九头蛇的缘由，他认识的人；又或许他曾经提过那么一两句，但早就在某次洗脑中被冬兵遗忘了。从这一点上来说，巴基知道的可能比不比史蒂夫多了多少。他只知道朗姆洛有纽约口音，可能是在美国出生，也可能是很小的时候就到了美国。或许报纸上这位逃走的妻子正是朗姆洛的母亲，跟着商人的马车逃出这片土地，偷渡到新大陆开始生活；又说不定这一切只是发生在他脑子里的冒险小说，而这个镇子真的也仅仅只是朗姆洛无数谎言中的一个罢了。

他们又喝了两三杯，吃了点东西才结账离开。寻人启事里的女人依旧面目模糊地沉默着，用朗姆洛的眼睛目送他们走出酒吧。

 

* * *

 

回到旅馆的时候天色已经不早了。出于安全低调的考虑，史蒂夫没有费心再去多订一间房：朗姆洛房间的床下还有一张备用的床垫，他们把它拖出来，并猜拳决定了谁今晚要在地上凑合一晚。“瞧啊，史蒂夫，”巴基坐到床沿的时候笑着说，“我用一只手就赢了你。”史蒂夫回给他一个称得上俏皮的眨眼：

“我一直都说你才是我们两个中更厉害的那个。” 

“哎哟，我们是在说猜拳吗？”

“是啊。”史蒂夫顿了顿，想到了什么似的逐渐敛起笑容。“当然不止是这个……你一直都很厉害。在我成为美国队长之前，在我成为美国队长之后，甚至在经历了那么漫长的时光和变故之后依旧如此。我重新找到你的时候你如此破碎，却依旧拯救了我——不是美国队长，而是史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人。你就是如此坚强的人。”

巴基因这突如其来的诚挚剖白而有些动容；换成以往的詹姆斯·巴恩斯一定会在这个时刻给史蒂夫一个拥抱，以回报史蒂夫带给他的这种无可替代的温暖。但冬日战士从黑暗出现，取代了那个灵魂，让他僵硬地坐在床沿，像一座苍白灰暗的塑像，字句从冰冷的唇缝中轻轻落下：

“或许我不是呢？”

“或许就如你一样，史蒂夫，我们都扮演着两层角色：‘美国队长’这个身份是使你无坚不摧的力量，而在那之下，史蒂夫·罗杰斯拥有柔软而敏感的人性，那才是你本来的样子，那才决定你成为你。”

“但如果对我来说恰恰相反呢？当我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯时，我坚强勇敢，是美国队长最好的助手、你最好的朋友，但那个名字七十年前已经离我远去了。而‘冬日战士’是武器，是一个没有记忆和过去的影子，是破碎的七十年和凌乱闪回的集合，是一个需要拼命寻找自己和这个世界的联系的游魂——万一这才是我本来的样子呢？”

他没有等史蒂夫回答就躺下了。沉默持续了几秒，史蒂夫的声音在房间里轻轻响起：

“七十年真是挺长的一段时间，不是吗？”

“是的。”巴基翻了个身，背对他的好友，“太长了。”

床在巴基的身下不自然地塌陷。他稍微挪动了一下肢体，才意识到应该是有一块弹簧出了问题，如果不躺下来是不会察觉到这块坏掉的部分的；而当他躺下来的时候，那块凹陷正好在他的腰部，使得他有种错觉，仿佛整个身体从中心部分开始坍塌，从凹陷的部分滑落下去，一直落到某个无法名状的深渊里。他因为这种重力的错觉而下意识地抓住了靠墙一边的床沿，把自己朝着墙壁又挪了一点，直到他能借着窗外的月光看清墙上细小蜿蜒的裂缝和几近脱落的墙皮；然后更近一点，就在他的鼻尖前方，他瞧见了一个像是用尖锐物刻出的字母“W”。

“Winter。”巴基想道。

当然也有可能是别的词。水，窗户，某个女人的名字“温蒂”，或者是男人的：“威廉”、“华莱士”……你能从字典里找出上千个W开头的名词，这完全有可能。这个房间住过许多人，这个不起眼的字母有可能根本不是朗姆洛留下的，只是某个失眠的房客在深夜百无聊赖的结果。但又没有人能真正证明巴基的猜想就是错的：或许几个月前，朗姆洛躺在和巴基现在相同的位置上，出于某种心血来潮而拿出了自己的折叠刀，在墙上慢慢地刻下这个“W”，然后在扬起的细小泥灰里默默地念了一句“Winter”。

朗姆洛不常这么称呼冬兵；大部分时间里小队长都叫他“士兵”，而不会像九头蛇的其他成员一样叫他“资产”（或者更糟的，比如“怪物”）。朗姆洛第一次叫他“Winter”的时候，他们俩挤在狭小杂乱的安全屋里，灰头土脸，气喘吁吁，同绷带和缝合线努力搏斗。冬兵脸上挂了彩，手臂挨了某种电磁武器攻击，情况不是很好；而朗姆洛一如既往地糟透了，甚至无法从他浑身的血污中辨认出哪里才是伤口的具体位置。在把比较可能害自己送命的几个伤口堵上之后，朗姆洛转而拿起绷带走向冬兵，对着他没好气地命令道：“脱衣服。”

冬兵毫无反应地看着他，似乎不明白这个命令的意思。

“别装傻，我知道你受伤了。”

“为什么？”冬兵眼里的困惑变得非常明显了，“它不致命。”

“那可说不准，虽然并没有任何超级士兵死于细菌感染，但难保你不会成为第一个。”朗姆洛翻了个白眼。“脱衣服，这是命令。”

冬兵盯着他看了好几秒，服从了这个命令。朗姆洛蹲下来，手指划过超级士兵赤裸的上身，在皮肤表面留下一阵短暂而微弱的战栗。然后那手指在侧腹附近停下：一道被利刃砍出的狰狞伤口深钳在肌肉上，令朗姆洛皱了皱眉，一句脏话从他的嗓子里快速溜过。

“可别喊疼啊。”

冬兵当然没有。事实上，整个伤口处理的过程中他都一言不发，甚至连面部肌肉都没有挪动一下，看上去像一尊冷冰冰的塑像。朗姆洛把带血的纸巾和纱布丢到一边，抬头看了一眼超级士兵面无表情的脸，撇了撇嘴：“说真的，你有痛觉吗？”

“有。”冬兵简洁地回答道。

“我看不一定，你简直就跟个冰柱似的，冬日战士这个名字真他妈太适合你了。”不知为何，朗姆洛的语气听起来有些烦躁；他没有挪动位置，直接站起身来居高临下地看着坐在床垫上的超级战士，伸手碰了一下冬兵的颈侧。“瞧，你连体温都是冷的。”

冬兵想，朗姆洛说得应该没错，因为落在他脖颈上的手指触感如此炙热，仿佛有一团小小的火苗舔舐着他的皮肤。他抬头看向朗姆洛，后者的嘴唇上还有尚未擦净的血迹，他盯着那团红色想象着某种温暖——他忽然想要得到那种温暖。

在两人反应过来之前，他就得到了。

性是意外发生也是蓄谋已久的。但对当时的冬兵而言，这两者没有区别，他对这整件有关性爱的事都不太明白，而朗姆洛迅速扒下他衣服时的表情也令他捉摸不透。他们的第一次做爱粗鲁而急躁——当然，急躁的主要是朗姆洛，他像是被什么东西追赶一般焦虑地喘息，甚至不愿多花一秒时间和冬兵对视，只是一边嘟囔着模糊的脏字一边急于让冬兵硬起来，迅速滑入到自己紧绷的身体里，并在全部没入的同时嘶哑地在冬兵耳边喊出了第一声“Winter”。

巴基记得每一个细节。他记得他们身下那张肮脏的床垫、以及后来几次他们蹂躏过的好几张床垫，和巴基现在躺着的这张很相似；过去的记忆在这房间里像是重曝一般交叠。他记得朗姆洛的身体每次都布满伤痕，筋肉因疼痛而紧缩，因快感而颤抖，而他埋在那具身体里不顾一切地撞击，任由对方狠狠地咬着他的肩膀，发出含糊不清的高亢叫声。很奇怪的是，他怎样也想不起来当时的感觉。他记得朗姆洛在高潮时看向他的眼睛，记得自己忍不住过度用力掐住对方腰肢的手，可那究竟代表什么？那种蛰伏在身体里的躁动，那种并未伴随着性爱而得到发泄的郁结，他记得这些感觉，可他已经不记得它们从哪里来、又意味着什么了。

巴基想起朗姆洛最后一次叫他“Winter”，那时他正打算出发去神盾局航母上拦截美国队长。最近的一次洗脑并未能将“巴基”这个名字从他脑中真正删去，呼唤这个名字的声音依然令他的脑海深处隐隐作痛。他又一次翻看了目标简介，目光在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字上徘徊许久，直到朗姆洛来通知他准备动身。他站起身来，却又突然停住，一个突如其的问句冲出了他的喉咙：

“我应该杀他吗？”

朗姆洛似乎并没有对冬兵难得的提问感到惊讶：他的眼睛里甚至没有情绪，只是站在那儿望着冬兵，沉默而僵硬。冬兵走上前去又问了一遍，这次朗姆洛终于有了反应：他抬手按了按冬兵的后颈，黑色的发丝在他的指尖留恋地摩挲。尔后他借势将冬兵拉近，直到他俩之间只剩下一个吻的距离，冬兵甚至能感觉到对方微热的鼻息伴随着话语落在他的嘴唇上。

“祝你好运，Winter。”

朗姆洛没有回答他的问题，而他也再也没见过朗姆洛。在那之后又过了一段时间，史蒂夫找到了他，帮他回忆起了一些东西，和他一同卷入几场战斗和逃亡……最终他来到了这里，来到这个不再有人居住的房间中，对墙壁上的一个字母失眠。

“给我讲讲他好吗？”巴基突然开口，甚至都不需要开场白，他能从呼吸声中听出他的同伴并没有入睡。

“什么？”史蒂夫的声音有些茫然。茫然，但并不惊讶。

“朗姆洛，我知道他当过你的小队长。”巴基说，“他在你看来是怎样的？”

“我不确定，你知道他那时只是在扮演那个角色，”史蒂夫若有所思，“不过他的确是个很好的副手——勇敢，敏锐，经验丰富，如果他不是卧底的话我大概很愿意长期和他搭档。”

巴基发出一声没有恶意的嗤笑：“听起来像是你会在他的评估报告上写的内容。”

“不能怪我，”史蒂夫跟着轻笑，“我们私下没有太多交流，只有一两次任务结束后他向我申请延迟递交任务简报的时间，因为……他的猫病了。”

“朗姆洛没有养猫。”

“我现在知道了。”史蒂夫停下来想了想，又补充说道：“他在电梯里袭击我的时候说‘这不是私人恩怨’，我想他也许没那么讨厌我。”

“所有恶棍都讨厌美国队长，”巴基说道，“但是没有人会真的讨厌史蒂夫·罗杰斯，哪怕是敌人。”

“我对此持保留意见。”史蒂夫自嘲地笑笑，末了语调变得哀伤起来。“至少托尼·史塔克和他的同伴现在不会这么想。”

“你该和他们谈谈。”

“我们已经谈过很多次——”

“那就再谈。”巴基翻了个身，隔着黑暗凝视史蒂夫，“趁你们还可以谈，趁……一切都还有机会。”

史蒂夫重重地吐了一口气。“这很复杂，巴克。这不仅仅是我和史塔克的问题，这是和复仇者、以及其他必须持有秘密身份的超能力者息息相关的问题，甚至还包括你的问题。那个协议，我绝不能——”

“那就谈谈全部。”巴基的语气毫不动摇，“协议、复仇者、史塔克、我……所有的这一切，我绝不相信你无法找到比现在更好的方法去解决它。我或许不明白协议的事，但我明白你：你是美国队长，但更重要的是你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你是我见过最好的人。”

“我希望我是。”

“你是，你有着最坚韧的灵魂，你只是被困住了——做了一些错误决定，我明白，谁都会做，但和他们不同的是你最终都会脱离困境的，因为你永远不会放弃寻找对的出路，不是吗？”

有那么一瞬间史蒂夫噎住了，试图用一个玩笑来掩盖自己声音里细微的哽咽：“看来这变成我的心灵治疗之旅了，是吗？”

“闭嘴吧。”巴基翻了个没人看得见的白眼。

“说真的兄弟，你应该回去——我不是说让你回去签那个协议或者投降什么的，只是我见过你的队友，我见到了你们相处的方式，包括史塔克在内，我很高兴在七十年之后的现在你还能遇见像这样站在你身边的人们。” 朗姆洛的脸在巴基的脑海里一闪而过，使他喉头紧缩，但他继续说了下去，“你曾有一个很好的队伍，史蒂夫，你有一个家。” 

“别轻易放弃它。”

史蒂夫的回应很轻，轻得几乎无法被超级战士的四倍听力捕捉到：“……那你呢？”

“我应该会让特查拉让我继续低温休眠，直到你们找到修好我脑子的办法，然后我会去补偿我犯下的一切过错。”

“巴基，我不能让你一个人再——”

“这是最好的方法。别担心，我不会有什么感觉；等你需要我的时候，我会陪你直到最后。”

史蒂夫的声音近乎哀泣：“但你的人生本不该为我准备……你应当有你自己的归属。”

“我没有你这么幸运，史蒂夫。或许我曾有过这种机会——”巴基闭上眼，记忆里烟草和鲜血的味道滑过他的嘴唇，顺着他的吐息在空气里消散。祝你好运，Winter。

“但不会再有了。”

那天夜里巴基最终还是成功入睡，但令人意外的是，他没有做任何梦。

第二天离开旅馆的时候，史蒂夫给了前台一张字条，告诉他那个房间里有一些危险物品，请务必在一周后按照字条上的联系方式请专业的“清洁工”来处理。（他衷心希望神盾的联系人不会因为被叫做“清洁工”而生气。）随后两个人走回车站，乘坐和之前相同的那班火车离开。

小镇在广播声中很快被抛在身后。过了一阵子，火车经过他们俩来时看到的那条河，和之前一样沉静平缓地在他们的脚下蜿蜒，仿佛永远不会改变。两个人共同朝窗外望了一会儿，史蒂夫突然开口说：

“你知道他已经死了，对吗？”

巴基低头看了一眼手里的饼干盒：那是他从房间里带出来的唯一物件。他凝视着，思索这一切的理由、这躺旅行的意义，是否就在于拾起那些散落四处的碎片，好用于最终拼凑成布洛克·朗姆洛已经不复存在的事实。他一步步寻回朗姆洛曾经走过的街道、曾经驻足眺望的远景、曾经躺过的床铺、曾经收藏过私人回忆的容器……然后明白这些再也不会被朗姆洛所拥有，正如他自己一样。

他没有说他爱朗姆洛；他甚至无法理解他，无法理解他的杀戮、他的疯狂、他关于秩序和痛苦的理论以及对重塑世界的狂热。他不知道自己怎么能爱他，那不是詹姆斯·巴恩斯或者冬日战士可能做到的。可朗姆洛对他非常重要，这又是另一种截然不同的概念，这种概念甚至超过了逻辑和认知规律的范畴：在这种概念面前，爱或者不爱甚至不是一个值得讨论的话题：他的一切感性和理性都被这种重要性彻底压倒了。这种概念令他不再是巴恩斯中士，也不再是冬日战士，而是从灵魂撕裂下单独的一片，唯有这片灵魂令他感觉到存在。直到有一天，他站在摩尔多瓦的一家废品回收店门口，看着电视机里关于美国队长在拉哥斯执行任务的新闻报道，突然明白那片灵魂从此永远遗失了。

思绪停了下来。史蒂夫似乎预感到了什么似的侧过头来看向巴基，而巴基只是打开车窗，感觉到风忽然争先恐后地灌进来，将他的眼眶变得和脸颊一样干燥。随后他用力一掷，看着饼干盒径直落入水中，激起的水花在河面上甚至只停留了一秒不到就迅速消失，仿佛从未有过涟漪。

“我现在知道了。”巴基回答。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 编人名真的好累你们随便看看就好；写谈心戏也真的好累，我为冬盾友情流眼泪但这文里他俩真的不是CP，盾铁也不是。以及为了将此文保持在PG-13范围内我尽力了，谢谢大家。


End file.
